Avalons War
by Stormyronin
Summary: Sometimes people aren't who you think they are. The war is coming and sides need to be chosen but do you trust someone whos lied for as long as youve known them. please review


Disclaimer: This is a big crossover, so far its SG-1, Blade and Forever Knight. Look for Buffy, Sentinel, Kindred the Embraced and others in later chapters. None of these belong to me, wish they did. Anyone you don't know, like Kaylindra, are my creation so leave them alone. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get anything wrong like name spelling, what happened in the series, etc., let me know. This is AU for some anyway. On to the story.  
  
Daniel Jackson woke with a gasp as his wounds finished healing. He sat up cautiously while trying to remember what had happened. He rolled easily to his feat as the memory flooded back. Jaffa had taken them prisoner, Jack had mouthed off and he'd paid the price in the form of a staff blast to the chest. He got a look at himself, in a window that revealed stars, and swore. There must have been a lot of damage for him to change back. There was nothing he could do about it for a few hours so he was left with two options. Let his friends believe him dead and hope they could escape or reveal what he was ahead of schedule. Needless to say, he didn't like either option all that much. Fortunately, the Jaffa who'd dumped his body had left him his personal effects, including weapons and GDO.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was outside the cells. He'd obviously used up his quota of good luck for the day though, there were at least twenty guards. Obviously SG-1 was getting quite the reputation for escaping, one he intended to continue. Pulling back around the corner his eyes roamed the corridor; he needed a pretty big distraction. Daniel grinned as an idea formed.  
  
SG-1 looked up as an alarm sounded, causing a good number of their guards to leave in an obvious hurry. The rest fell to multiple zat blasts a few seconds later. They stared in shock at the young man in an SGC uniform who cautiously entered zat at the ready.  
  
"You ok?" He asked the shocked team. Something about his voice was familiar.  
  
"Yeah, mind letting us out?"  
  
"That is the idea Jack." The Colonel blinked.  
  
"Do I know you soldier?"  
  
"Last time I checked I'm a civilian and we've known each other since Abydos, even if you do occasionally look ready to kill me." Daniel knew he should just tell them but he wanted them to work it out.  
  
"DanielJackson."  
  
"Hey Teal'c." Everyone stared at him as he opened the cell and passed weapons out. "Can we save the questions and just get out of here We're on a ship but it's not moving so I'm hoping we're in orbit. We should." He got no further as Jack grabbed him and slammed him into a wall, none to gently.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you better stop this sick game. Daniel was a good man and a good friend." The Colonel glared at the man he knew was an imposter, and a bad one at that. "I am your friend Jack, I always will be." He whispered for the Colonel's ears alone. Raising his voice he continued. "I know it's hard to understand but I'm not dead. Please, trust me Jack." The two men stared at each other. Jack slowly let him go, still staring into his eyes. With a start he realised the man in front of him looked a lot like a picture he'd seen of Daniel in college.  
  
"Danny?" The archaeologist nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's okay Jack, it's really me."  
  
"O'Neill. We should depart."  
  
General Hammond walked into the Gate Room as Sg-1 came through, alive but exhausted. His eyes went over the team but paused on a young man.  
  
"Colonel, where's Dr. Jackson? And who is he?"  
  
"Don't you recognise him? It's Danny sir." Jack walked over to the General.  
  
"Dr. Jackson? What happened?"  
  
"Don't know we were a little too busy escaping to find out but it is him sir."  
  
"All of you report to the infirmary now. We debrief in two hours." The General cast one more look at the young Dr. before leaving.  
  
Janet stared at the seemingly young man sitting patiently on the bed in front of her and then at the test results in her hand.  
  
"You're in perfect health Daniel, so you can go for now. I want top run more tests after the debriefing. I'll find out what they did to you and hopefully we can reverse it."  
  
"Janet it's ok, nothing was done to me. Why don't you come to the meeting since it'll clear a lot up, just keep an open mind." With that he left. Frasier had kept him the longest so he had to rush to grab some food or he'd be late.  
  
"Dr. Frasier?"  
  
"Daniel suggested I sit in sir."  
  
"He is Dr. Jackson then?"  
  
"According to all his tests he's in perfect health sir." "That's good."  
  
"Sir you don't understand, I mean perfect health. There's no sign of any allergies, he doesn't need his glasses, he has no scars, his internal organs are in perfect condition. The list goes on. Daniel said he could explain."  
  
"Speaking of Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Sorry had to grab something to eat." Hammond studied the archaeologist as he headed for his usual seat. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties and had slimmed down, making his clothing a bit baggy. His new physique showed that while slender he was no weakling. His glasses were gone, revealing startling blue eyes flecked through with green and what appeared to be silver while his hair had grown out to the length it had been when he'd first joined the project.  
  
"So what happened? They put you in a messed up sarcophagus?"  
  
"No, they dumped my body in a room."  
  
"But that's impossible. Without a sarcophagus you should be dead." It was the first time Sam had spoken to him since he'd sprung them.  
  
"It's a little hard to kill someone who's immortal Sam." The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.  
  
"you hit your head Danny?"  
  
"No Jack. The reason I speak so many dead languages is that they were widely spoken when I learnt them. My real name is Danal." 


End file.
